


In All The Right Places

by chemm80



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is wide and solid and warm, and he makes a reasonable substitute for a Lazy Boy, Jensen thinks, in spite of not being nearly as soft and cushiony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All The Right Places

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that Danneel was a gymnast? Like she wasn't hot enough already? I just found that out while working on this story and it gave me...ideas...about her. Some of them are here. There are piercings involved, also. I'm gonna say this story takes place roughly in late spring of 2008, if you care about that sort of thing.

It’s Friday, the end of a long, exhausting week in a seemingly interminable string of them, and maybe Jensen’s getting old, because he thinks this is a hundred times better than being out at the bar, or pretty much anywhere, really. They’re slouched in a boneless pile, Jared wedged into one corner of the couch with Jensen lounging in the vee of his legs, leaning back against his chest. Jared is wide and solid and warm, and he makes a reasonable substitute for a Lazy Boy, Jensen thinks, in spite of not being nearly as soft and cushiony. Jensen is warm and comfortable anyway, and about as relaxed as he can get without actually passing out.

Also, Jared is holding him, arm draped over Jensen’s shoulder and his hand pushing up Jensen’s shirt, stroking lazily over his stomach, tickling across his hipbone. That’s…nice… definitely worth putting up with Jared’s belt buckle poking him in the back, the occasional catch and drag of Jared’s nipple ring—and _Christ, nipple rings_ , Jensen’s still a little freaked out by those—against his shoulder blade.

Jensen’s cock is not exactly hard from the way Jared’s touching him, but it’s not completely soft either, and he closes his eyes as Jared’s hand slides beneath the waistband of his jeans. There’s not much intent behind the movement; Jared is just gently petting him. It reminds Jensen of the way he pets his mutts, actually, sort of absently fond. And well, Jensen’d be lying if he said he wasn’t pretty okay with that, at least at the moment.

He’s on the verge of dozing off when there’s a noise at the door, sound of a key scratching at the lock and then a jingle of the key ring hitting the floor. The string of swear words that follows would curl a lumberjack’s toes, even considering the high-pitched voice that delivers them.

Jensen smiles and Jared chuffs a laugh against his neck. Danneel.

Jensen’s a little surprised that she’s here; she wasn’t due in until tomorrow. Fuck, he hopes it was tomorrow, because he was supposed to pick her up at the airport when she got in. He hasn’t seen her in almost two months, and he’d hate to start off what little time they have together with a bonehead move like getting the date wrong.

The door opens and there’s a clack of heels in the entryway. Danneel swings around the corner, takes in Jared and Jensen in their apparent mission to become one with the couch. She glances at the TV, which isn’t even on, then back at them.

“Wow,” she says, raising her eyebrows. “You know he drools in his sleep, right?” The last is directed at Jared.

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Jared replies, voice nasal with drowsiness.

“Hey, babe,” Jensen says to Danneel, while mustering the strength to flip Jared the bird over his shoulder. “You’re back early?” _Please, God._

“Yeah, managed to catch an earlier flight. And yet, it still looks like you started without me.”

She looks pointedly at Jensen’s crotch, where Jared’s hand is two knuckles deep under the edge of Jensen’s waistband and Jensen’s cock is waving from half mast, and raises her eyebrows. Neither of them moves, and Danneel rolls her eyes.

“God, you’re pathetic. Get up, the both of you. I have something I want to show you.”

She turns her back on them, then stops and twists around, hand on one hip. She throws them a look over her shoulder that’s hot enough to blister the paint on the walls.

“Damn,” Jared swears softly.

“Bedroom, Ackles, let’s go,” Danneel orders.

“Yes, ma’am,” Jensen drawls, with all the Texan he has in him. It makes Danni snort a laugh, which is why he did it, and he smiles.

Jensen sighs and stretches. His body is starting to rally now, because he may have just passed that fucking big milestone birthday, but his two favorite people are right here, and yeah, he’s dragging ass, but he’s not dead for fuck’s sake. And Jared…well, if sex is the question then the answer is _yes_ , and Jensen can feel Jared’s cock twitch against the small of his back right before Jared starts shoving at him, trying to get him up and off him.

And it’s not like Jensen is uninterested in whatever it is that Danni wants to show them, because he most definitely is. The girl believes in variety—Christ, she’s sprung everything from handcuffs to a strap-on on him over the years—and Jensen would make the trip to the bedroom a hell of a lot faster if he wasn’t considerably hampered by Jared’s attempts to undress him as they stagger and stumble down the hallway. He tries to pull Jensen’s shirt up and over his head from behind while simultaneously groping his crotch and nuzzling his neck, until Jensen finally shoos him away like an annoying flying insect and takes the damned shirt off himself.

Jared just laughs at him, but by the time they get there Danneel is already arranged artfully on the bed, propped up against the headboard with a bunch of pillows. _That’s my girl_ , he thinks. She’s naked, too, except for a creamy white bra, which really doesn’t amount to much because it’s one of those half cut-away jobs that just looks like a shelf for her gorgeous breasts, thin scrap of lace not disguising her nipples at all. Of course Jensen approves. He approves even more when she winks at him and takes it off entirely.

“Welcome home, Gorgeous,” Jensen says, grinning. He’s halfway to the bed and stepping out of his jeans when Danneel holds up a warning finger at him. Jensen stops moving instantly and tenses like a bird dog on point, crouched half in and half out of his pants because, yes, he is just that obedient. He really can’t feel bad about it, though. The reward is always worth it.

Danneel smirks, eyes on his as she slowly spreads her legs, sliding both hands down the insides of her thighs, stopping with her fingers framing her cunt. And that’s nothing Jensen hasn’t seen before, of course…except now there’s a pink-beaded barbell piercing the hood of her clit.

Jensen’s mouth drops open. Jared whistles through his teeth.

“Damn, baby,” Jensen finally croaks out, and Danni grins.

“You like it?” she asks. “I mean, I do.

“Well, yeah…” Jensen starts, and Jared launches himself onto the bed to get a closer look, beating Jensen to it because Jensen is still stuck in his damned pants. Jensen has no idea when Jared got his own clothes off, but the boy is pretty skilled at getting undressed for the right incentive. Which this obviously is.

“You are such a badass,” Jared says, staring, his voice equal parts delighted and awed.

“Damn straight,” Danneel answers, grinning.

“God, can I…?” Jared reaches a hand toward the bit of jewelry.

Finally naked, Jensen shoves him sideways. She was Jensen’s girl first, no matter how often Jared ends up in bed with them, which yeah, is pretty damned often, especially since he and Sandy broke up, but still. Jared just laughs and Jensen ignores him, crawling up between Danni’s bent knees and looking her in the eye for a long moment. She holds his gaze and her grin widens. She knows him, knows he won’t ask out loud, but she spreads her legs further and squirms her hips slightly in invitation.

Jensen hums and settles his weight onto his elbows, gently brushes his evening-stubbled cheek up the inside of her leg, which always makes her shiver, then kisses his way back down her silky inner thigh. She’s wet already, he can see the shine of it in the lamplight, can smell her rich scent and he breathes it in, feels his cock get a little heavier between his legs just from that. He looks back up at her face briefly, just checking, but her eyes are closed and he presses his lips to her clit in an open-mouthed kiss, feeling the bump of the barbell as he runs his tongue across the thin skin.

It’s not a big deal, not that different than he’s used to, but if the sounds Danni is making are any indication, it is a big deal to her. She’s pushing her hips against his face in response to the lightest touch, panting open-mouthed already and Jensen makes a satisfied noise into her skin. It just makes her moan and arch, and he grins.

He goes to work in earnest then, licking and sucking at her clit, fluttering and flicking his tongue against the barbell, learning how to slide the hard shaft of it up and under the delicate folds, press the ball into the spots that make her writhe under his mouth. Fuck, he loves her like this, all wild and given to it…he just loves her.

He’s mostly forgotten Jared is there when Jared curses softly. Jensen feels his weight shift the mattress as he moves around behind Jensen. He half expects to feel Jared’s tongue in his ass then, because Jared loves to do that and Jensen is in the perfect position for it, knees under him and face down between Danny’s thighs. But Jared just crawls up behind him, drapes himself over Jensen’s back and nuzzles his neck, starts mouthing, sucking at his skin, working his way across Jensen’s shoulder with little bites. Jensen shivers and makes a pleased growl low in his throat. Danneel jerks, gasping.

“God, yeah…gorgeous,” Danni murmurs, reaching down to run her fingers through Jared’s hair, then dropping her hand lower to trail her fingers down Jensen’s face.

Jared reaches down between Jensen’s legs from behind and starts fondling his balls, sliding his hand up and around his dick, stroking gently. Jared’s just playing with him, really, getting Jensen wet and messy with his own slick, smearing it around from where his cock is leaking steadily, but it makes Jensen groan against Danneel’s clit.

Jensen is on sensory overload from it all, Danneel’s hot skin against his lips, salty taste on his tongue, her rich, earthy scent thick in the back of his throat, and the feel of Jared’s body curled around him, stroking him just short of hard enough, like he knows Jensen will lose it if he isn’t careful about it. And he’s right, Jensen is so fucking close already, the filthy promises Jared is whispering in his ear— _fuck, Jen…so hot…wanna fuck you so bad right now_ —are not helping his control at all, _Jesus_.

Jared pulls back then, withdrawing his hand from between Jensen’s legs and Jensen can’t bother to be embarrassed about arching his hips back to follow, already missing the touch of Jared’s hand. Jensen pants, cheek resting against Danneel’s thigh until she makes a restless little movement with her hips, like she’s reminding him what he’s down there for. Jensen exhales a short laugh and returns his concentration to getting Danni off, which is looking to take a bit less time than it normally does, if the way she’s moaning and humping his face is any indication. He thinks he might get to like this piercing thing.

Danni’s whimpers change then, sounding muffled, and Jensen looks up to see what’s happening, and _oh shit_. Her head is turned to the side, toward Jared, and she’s propped high enough on the pillows that Jared is up on his knees as she sucks him. Jared’s stomach muscles ripple in time with the slow, sinuous undulations of his hips as he fucks her mouth. He’s not being overly rough about it, but he’s working her hard, like he knows very well that she likes. Jared has one hand tangled in her hair and the fingers of his other on the little gold ring threaded through his left nipple. He pulls and twists it, his eyes half closed and mouth slack with pleasure, and _holy fuck_. The picture they make nearly pushes Jensen over the edge right there.

Danni breaks the spell by bucking her hips up suddenly, and Jensen smacks his nose against her pubic bone hard enough to make it sting, bringing tears to his eyes. She’s too lost in the moment to even react though, just keeps sucking Jared desperately, breathing hard through her nose and moaning, the nails of one hand digging into the skin of Jared’s hip.

It’s a fucking distracting sight, but Jensen doesn’t really need to worry about finesse at this point. Danni’s so far gone now, he knows his job is just to keep his mouth on her, let her grind against his lips and tongue, get herself off against his face. He does just that until he can tell she’s almost there, then he slides two fingers inside her just to feel the way she tightens around them as she comes, the slick rush of fluid that pulses out of her as she pushes and twists under his tongue.

There’s a wet noise as Danni pulls off of Jared’s cock, coming down from her orgasm, struggling to catch her breath, and Jensen raises up, sits back on his heels and wipes his face with the back of his hand. Jared’s still on his knees, cock standing up hard and huge as he steadies himself against the headboard with one shaking hand. He sees Jensen looking and grins.

“You want it?” he asks, curling long fingers around his cock and stroking slowly, smile going wide and dirty.

Wild horses couldn’t drag the words out of him if he was in his right mind, but Jensen is far from that.

“God, yeah,” he rasps.

Jared’s eyes narrow and he lunges for Jensen, moaning as their lips touch and he licks inside, sucks Danni’s taste from Jensen’s mouth. Jensen dimly hears Danni’s murmured _fuck, yeah_ as he opens for Jared’s tongue, clutches a handful of soft, thick hair to keep him where he wants him, slides his other hand down to stroke Jared’s hard length.

Jared groans and bucks into his touch, then wrenches his lips from Jensen’s, says low into his ear, “Still wanna fuck you. Gonna fuck you so good, Jen…you gonna let me, huh?” and Jensen shivers.

Jensen is all about control, usually, but Jared knows exactly how to push his buttons and Jensen gives it up, hears Jared’s breath hitch at the sight as he pulls back from Jared, settles down on his stomach with his face laid flat against Danneel’s belly, his ass in the air, knees spread wide apart.

He feels too vulnerable, too open, begging for it with his body as clear as words, but Danneel is stroking his hair and he trusts Jared not to mock him for it. He’s okay, it’s good— perfect even—this moment, the three of them here together.

“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared whispers, and runs his hand almost reverently over Jensen’s ass cheek, then edges around behind him and bends down to lick, roughs his tongue across Jensen’s exposed hole, and Jensen makes a noise against Danneel’s belly.

“So fucking gorgeous, baby…beautiful…so hot…,” she croons, petting him, and he slides his hands up her sides, holding her, or maybe just holding on.

Jared is getting wilder, ramping up as he works Jensen, fucking him open with his tongue, curling and licking him from the inside, sucking at his rim, and just when Jensen thinks it can’t get any better Jared slides a wet finger into him all the way. Jensen makes a noise that sounds more like a sob than anything and pushes back onto Jared’s hand. He vaguely hears Jared swearing behind him as he works his finger inside Jensen’s body, curls it forward, slides it out and back in, then out and in again, two fingers this time. It burns a little, but it’s more than good and Jensen breaks.

“God, please, Jay…want you…just do it…” he babbles, knees digging into the sheets as he tries to spread his legs further apart on the bed.

“Oh fuck,” Jared groans as he pulls back and moves up behind Jensen. His cock is wet and slick against Jensen’s hole as he pushes inside and Jensen hasn’t got a clue when or how Jared got his hands on the lube but he’s glad for it because there really wasn’t enough prep, not for a cock like Jared’s, and _God_. He breathes deep and trembles and clutches at Danni’s hips, and does his best to relax as Jared slides home. Jared waits, panting, until finally Jensen nods jerkily for him to go ahead and move.

Jared does, long slow strokes that stretch Jensen wide and make him ache. He arches into every one, taking it all, reveling in the feel of Jared thick and hot inside him, listening to Jared curse and grunt behind him.

Danneel lets it go on for a few minutes, watching, murmuring encouragement, squeezing Jensen’s sweaty shoulders gently, then she shifts under Jensen, tapping his shoulder to get him to raise up. He struggles up onto all fours and she wiggles her body into a lower position beneath him, careful to keep her legs out of Jared’s way as he fucks Jensen steady and hard. She reaches down between them and wraps her hand around Jensen’s cock, now gone slightly softer with the burn of taking Jared, so impossibly big and hot inside him. Jensen isn’t sure what she wants from him, if anything, but he’s also pretty sure it doesn’t matter because he can’t help her right now, has absolutely no brain cells or coordination to spare, so.

Or that’s what he thinks, right before Danneel draws her knees up to her chest and guides Jensen’s cock toward her, arches her hips up to rub the tip of him against her wet cunt. Jensen’s hips thrust forward without his consent and Jared makes a startled grunt as they both shift, almost overbalancing onto Danneel. She just breathes a wicked little laugh as Jensen moans and sinks his cock inside her, holds there for a moment, both he and Jared panting and trying to get their arms and legs underneath them, adjust to the new angle.

It’s incredible, Danni’s wet heat squeezing his cock and Jared’s sunk deep in his ass, and Jared recovers first, pulls back and thrusts in, forcing Jensen hard into Danneel. It takes a few tries, but they get a rhythm going, Jared fucking him and him fucking Danni, who’s moaning and arching under him, digging her nails into Jensen’s back, adding to the torrent of sensation flooding his brain.

Jensen is torn between wanting this to never stop and wondering if it’s going to kill him, but it doesn’t matter because he’s been holding back too long already and he can’t last. His orgasm is starting to tingle up the backs of his legs when Danni works a hand between them. With a heavy throb in his balls, Jensen realizes she’s fingering the piercing, the thing that started all this; he had nearly forgotten about it. She comes quickly after that, squeezing around him and Jensen loses it, thigh muscles seizing as brain-exploding pleasure washes over him and he actually sees stars as he pulses hard and hot inside her.

Jared freezes too as it happens, waiting, wanting to give Jensen a minute or two to recover, or maybe he’s just unable to move with the way Jensen’s ass is clenched around his cock. Finally he grunts and starts to fuck Jensen shallowly, experimentally, then getting harder and more desperate with it. He only makes it through a few more thrusts before he comes too, bottoming out inside Jensen with one last twisting, grinding stroke. Jensen’s grateful that it doesn’t take any longer, not sure how long he can support his own weight on his shaking arms, much less Jared’s too, but Jared doesn’t collapse down over him like Jensen’s expecting, like he generally has no problem doing when it’s just the two of them.

Jared stills and Jensen looks over his shoulder at him. He’s balanced on his knees, head lolled back, eyes closed and sweat beaded on his forehead, panting hard. He looks freshly fucked and utterly gorgeous.

Jensen turns back to Danneel’s sweetly smiling face and shifts, signal for Jared to get off him and Jared does, Jensen grunting as he pulls out of him somewhat less than gently. Jared collapses onto the bed beside them with a heavy, blissed-out sigh. Jensen gives Danneel one more kiss and does the same, though he’s a bit more careful about it than Jared, as he settles down between the two of them. Danneel turns on her side and he takes her under his arm, kisses her forehead as she snuggles into him, her head resting in the hollow of his shoulder.

Jared, like the huge dork he is, tries to do the same on Jensen’s other side, burrowing his shaggy head under Jensen’s arm, manages to plant a slobbery wet kiss on Jensen’s chest before he gets a smack to the back of his head for his trouble. Jared just snickers and settles on his side as close to Jensen as he can get, starts running his finger lightly up and down the center of Jensen’s stomach, and that…Jensen can handle.

After a few moments of companionable silence, Danneel reaches across Jensen and tweaks Jared’s nipple ring with a fingernail. Jensen watches Jared’s skin pebble as it hardens, and he’s got to admit it is kind of hot—the little sound Jared makes is even hotter.

It’s a sign of how sex-impaired Jensen’s higher brain function is that he doesn’t see the next part coming.

“You know, baby, I was thinking,” Danneel says, and Jensen tenses. “Have you ever heard of a PA piercing?”

“Oh, _hell_ no,” he says, because he can use the internet just like anyone else and this isn’t the first time they’ve had the piercing conversation, and just…no.

“But Jared has his, and now I have one, and I just think…it’s your turn, that’s all,” Danneel finishes, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

“Uh, uh, don’t be giving me the _eyes_ now, that’s not gonna work…” Jensen starts, and turns to Jared for support.

To Jared, who utterly fails to be of any help whatsoever. His eyes are bright with hope as he says,

“Yeah, Jen, come on. It’ll be like His and His and Hers! We’ll all match.”

“Never gonna happen,” Jensen says.

“We’ll see,” Danneel replies and sighs, settling deeper against his shoulder. She’s asleep in a minute or two and Jared conks out even faster, but it takes Jensen a while.

He is so screwed.


End file.
